Those Younger Days
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Yup, its been done before... oh well! The losties are in preschool, cute, fluffy fun. Nothing really shipperish, their 3 years old for gods sake! LOL! R&R! Friendship hints in the way of Skate, Jate, Shayid, PB&J, Daire, Jacket, Shoone sibling rivi
1. First Day

**_They're little, they're sweet, they're funny... they're just all round darn cute! The losties in Pre-school!_**

**_So here I am, writing another fanfic! I never have and unfortunatley never will own Lost, drat! I wish I could own Sawyer/ Josh Holloway, seen as he is the sexiest person alive, but he's married... and Im about 24 years younger than him, double drat! So here I am filling the hole I need Sawyer to fill by writing fanfiction XD_**

* * *

A 3 year-old Jack looked in awe at the big building in front of him. 

"Is this Pre-school Daddy?" He said quietly.

"Sure is Jack" Christian said smiling at his son proudly "Now I'm gonna have to go now, but Ill be back later to pick you up, so you go and have fun ok?"

"Ok" Jack said, a nervous grin appearing on his face.

"Now have you got your bag?" His father asked.

"Yup" Jack said holding up his small bag, it was a children's version of a doctor's bag and it was probably Jacks most prized possession.

"Ok I'll see you later" He said kissing his son softly on the forehead before watching him run eagerly up the steps.

"Now Claire honey, you shouldn't be taking the dolly to Pre-school, what if it gets lost or broken?" Her mother asked her kindly as they stood at the door of the building.

"I'm taking him with me mommy, don't worry he wont get loosed or brokies, I'm gonna look after him" She said giving her mother a wide toothy grin as she clutched the doll tighter.

"Ok sweetie" Her mum smiled "Now you go and have fun and Ill pick you up later ok?"

"Bye mommy" Claire smiled giving her mum a hug before going inside.

"Now you two better behave ok?" The man who had brought Shannon and Boone into school smiled down at them "I don't want to hear form the teacher that you've been fighting ok?"

"Ok Daddy" Shannon said smiling sweetly at her father.

"And you Boone?" He asked the little boy next to her.

"I will be good" He promised his step-dad quietly.

"Good" He said opening the door for them, Shannon pushed Boone out of the way to get into the building first and the man just sighed, it seemed those to would never stop fighting, but they loved each other really, just like a real brother and sister he smiled.

"Now Katie heres your bag" Her dad said passing the small girl in front of him the bright blue bag which had a picture of a tree on the front. Katie had picked that bag because she liked trees, she liked climbing them even though her daddy said it was dangerous, she also picked it because the other bags in the store had been pink. Ew! Kate didn't like pink, she liked blue and red and other colours, but not pink.

"Thanks daddy" She said taking the bag from her dad and putting it on her tiny shoulders.

"Now are you gonna go and make some friends and then come back and tell me what a good day you had?" He encouraged her warmly.

"Will the people be nice daddy?" She asked her father timidly.

"Yes they sure will Katie, you trust me by the end of today you'll have a whole bunch of new friends." He father assured her.

"Ok daddy" Kate replied, feeling better about the day already before running inside.

Rose watched her class wander inside smiling warmly at each one who came through the door. When she was satisfied that all her class where here, she gathered them in a circle on the floor.

"Hello Children" She said warmly "Who's ready for the first day of Pre-school?" She asked the group who answered her question by nodding happily, grins on their faces.


	2. Names

"Now I thought we could start the day by getting to know each others names" Rose said brightly "So if you'd all like to sit in a circle we can start"

The little children quickly scrambled into a circle in front of Rose.

"Now honey, we'll start with you" Rose said smiling brightly at the little boy beside her "Would you like to tell everyone your name?"

"I'm Jack" He said quickly and smiling at his teacher, if he had been listening he would have heard the blonde haired boy a few places away from him mutter 'suck-up'.

"Good, and what about you?" She said to the girl next to Jack.

"Well… I'm Kate" She said looking around at all the new faces.

"I'm Shannon" The girl next to her started "And that's Boone but you don't want to talk to him he's boring!"

"I am not!" He protested.

"Are too!" She shouted back.

"Now calm down please" Rose said in a firm but still caring voice which immediately got their attention. "Now what about you?" She asked the blonde haired boy next to Boone.

"Why you want to know my name lady?" He said, quite defensively Rose noticed, this one had attitude.

"Because then everyone can get to know you" She explained.

"Well my mum calls me James but I'm Sawyer" He said.

"I'm Hurley" The large boy sat beside him announced.

"Libby" A shy, also blonde girl said.

"I'm Ana Lucia but I just like Ana" The dark haired girl next to her said.

"I'm John Locke but I just like Locke" A strangely bald young boy said.

"I'm Sun" A Shy oriental girl said "And that's Jin" She said pointing at the boy beside her.

"I am Eko" A boy next to them said plainly.

"I'm Sayid" A boy with dark curly hair said.

"I'm Charlie" The young boy next to him said.

"I'm Claire and this is Aaron" She said with a shy smile holding out the dolly for everyone to see.

"That's a very pretty dolly" Libby commented smiling nicely.

"I've got like 6 of those _and_ a dolly pram _and_ a changing mat and loooooads of baby dresses" Shannon said smugly. "My Daddy got them for me.

Claire suddenly looked sad and Shannon felt a bit bad, but she quickly forgot about it when she spotted a sparkly sticker on the floor.

"Don't worry Claire" Charlie said kindly "I bet Aarons a trillion times better than her dollies"

"Thank you" Claire said smiling again.

"So what's in your bag?" Kate asked the boy next to her, she thought he said his name was Jack.

"It's a doctor baggie, cause I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up just like my daddy" he said proudly "So its got all my plasters and stuffs in"

"Cool" Kate said impressed.

"Yeah so if you get hurted or anything I can fix it" He said beaming at her.

"Yeah well I can fix it too" A young blonde boy approached them.

"Who are you?" Jack said, he had a feeling he wouldn't like this boy.

"I'm Sawyer" He said "Hi Freckles" He said looking at Kate.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"Them dotties on your face" He explained "My mamma says there Freckles, so that can be your new name"

"Oh, cool" Kate said smiling and starting to blush as she realised Sawyer was staring at her face… what she didn't know was that he was trying to count her freckles.

Jack sat and watched as Kate smiled and Sawyer and her face went red. He frowned and decided he definitely didn't like this boy.

* * *

**_If you liked it, please review!_**


	3. Playtime

_**Heres the next chap! Thanks to all my reviewers your great!**_

_**Benjamin Linus : Yes, Ben and Juliet will feature soon, another few chapters.**_

_**JsyGirl : Baby-Triangle? I love it!**_

* * *

"Now everyone" Rose said getting the attention of her lively class "How would everyone like to have some outside play time before story time?"

There was a general squeal of happiness from the little children, even more so from Kate who couldn't wait to get outside and move around, she was had been itching to get outside ever since she saw the big red climbing frame in the yard on her way inside.

"Ok then but there are some rules" Rose explained happy she had got the classes attention. "No fighting with each other, no being nasty to each other, and if someone else has the toy you want ask them nicely if you can use it then wait until they have finished"

The class nodded eagerly and jumped up to race for the door when Rose opened it.

As the children ran out they smiled happily as the bright sun hit their faces. They quickly split up running over and looking at all the different things they could play with.

Michael found some building blocks and started to build something rather big which was set out over the yard, and Jin quickly started to help him. Sun sat and smiled as she watched them happy Jin was making a friend.

Ana and Ana had started to build a big hole in the sandbox hoping that they could find something to put inside it later. Or someone Ana thought giggling as she dug deeper.

Locke sat in the sand near them in the sand cross legged and just well… staring. Rose was worried about that child, he was so strange for someone his age.

Claire sat on some grass opposite the rockers and watched as the other children ran around wildly playing on all the different toys and cuddled Aaron close, she would love to go and play on one of toys, but she had Aaron to look after she was his mommy and it was important she looked after him.

Charlie saw Claire sitting all by herself and felt sad. He raced over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey Claire" He said with a big smile "Whys you sitting all on your self?" He asked, his words weren't exactly right but Claire understood him.

"Cause I got to look after Aaron, he's only a baby and he cant look after himself" She explained rocking Aaron who was now apparently 'crying'.

"Well I could look after him for a bit if you wanted to play?" Charlie asked.

"You can?" Claire asked smiling that he had offered but a bit worried at the same time, she didn't know if Aaron would like to be looked after someone he didn't know.

"Yep" He nodded eagerly.

"Ok" Claire said handing him the doll carefully before running to the play rockers and immediately jumping on the bright pink horse. She liked its sparkly saddle and silver hair.

Shannon ran towards the slide, but Sayid was already getting on. She was just about to push him out of the way when he stepped down.

"You can go first" He smiled letting her on. Shannon didn't say anything to him and continued up the steps.

She slid down quickly and when she got off she was face to face with Sayid.

"You should have said thank you" He said sadly.

"What?" She said turning to go.

"I gave you my turn on the swing so you should say thank you" He explained.

"Ok" She said duly before running off to dance in the corner.

After Kate got bored of climbing on the monkey bars she decided to go on the swings. She sat down on one and started to push herself backwards and forwards but she wasn't going very far.

"Do you want me to push you?" Jack smiled popping up at the side of her.

"Ok" She said smiling, now she could go high just like she could when she was climbing. Jack started to push her and she giggled at the funny jumpy feeling she got in her tummy as the swing went up.

Sawyer watched all this from the top of the monkey bars and he didn't like it. He jumped down easily and walked over to the swings.

"Your pushing's rubbish" He commented as he approached Jack.

"Is not!" He said angrily "My pushing's good isn't it Kate?"

"Yup!" She agreed smiling from the swing, she liked the way her hair flapped in the wind.

"I could do better than you anydays Doc" He said.

"Huh?" Jack said turning to face Sawyer.

"Your stupid doctor bag" He said finding the opportunity that Jack had stopped pushing Kate to jump in and push her himself.

Sawyer pushed really hard and Kate soon began to fly high up on the swing, it was fun!

"See! I is the best pusher" Sawyer said.

"Your pushing her to high!" Jack complained "Its not safe"

"Shut up" Sawyer said pushing Kate even more enjoying making her giggle.

"That's a bad word" Jack said shocked.

Sawyer ignored him and pushed even more. Suddenly Kate fell off and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Kate!" Jack shouted running over to her "See what you done" He shouted at Sawyer.

"She's ok" He defended but he did feel a bit worried about what he had done, instead of getting shouted at by Jack Sawyer decided to move away and went to see what Michael and Jin were building.

"You ok Kate?" Jack asked sitting down next to her.

"I think so" She said standing up and brushing the mud off herself.

"You sure? I can give you a check up with my baggie stuff if you want?" He said holding up his bag which he had grabbed when Kate fell of the swing.

"Ok" She decided smiling as Jack got out all his things.

As soon as it had started play time finished and Rose wanted all the children inside to read them a story.

* * *

_**So next chap story time! Anyone got any books they'd like to be in the chap just let me know!**_

**_Oh yes! If you enjoyed, or if you didnt... please review! _**


	4. Little Red Riding Hood

**Where have all my reviewers gone:(**

**Hopefully this longer chapter will win you back ;)**

* * *

"Ok so who wants to hear a story?" Rose asked kindly.

"Us!" The class squealed excitedly.

"Ok" She smiled "Well today were going to read 'Little Red Riding Hood'"

"That sucks" Sawyer complained loudly.

"Does not!" Charlie shouted "Its gotta big bad wolf!"

"Does he eat stuffs?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah" Charlie exclaimed.

"Cool" Sawyer said sitting down excitedly, he liked the sound of this story already.

"Ok settle down everyone" Rose said taking the book from the shelf behind her.

When the class had sat in front of her, all eager to hear the story, she began.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl called Little Red Riding Hood who lived in a big house by the forest. One morning Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother. Her mother said yes and they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take with her" Rose read clearly.

""Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."

"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful.""

"Yeah but she wasn't careful cause the wolf gotted her!" Charlie shouted.

"Aw Charlie!" Jack shouted "You ruined it for us now!"

"Charlie" Rose said breaking up the argument "You might have read the story before but other people haven't, so lets be quiet and not spoil the ending for them ok?"

"Ok" Charlie nodded.

"Good" Rose said before continuing "Little Red Riding Hood saw some pretty flowers on her way and forgot her promise, she stopped to pick some to add to the basket. Suddenly, a wolf appeared beside her. "What are you doing out here, little girl?" the wolf asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," said Little Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding hood then carried on the way to her Grandmothers, but so did the wolf"

"The wolf ran all the way to the Grandmothers house."Oh thank goodness dear! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her Little Red Riding Hood.

The wolf let himself in. Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the wolf gobbled her up!"

"Oh no!" Claire squealed looking very scared.

"Its ok Claire its just a story" Charlie smiled friendlily.

"The wolf quickly put on the Grandmothers clothes. A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a crackly voice. "It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," said the wolf.""

"Little Red Riding Hood came into the house, but what she saw didn't look like her Grandmother at all!"But Grandmother! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed. "The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf. "But Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood. "The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf. "But Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood her voice quivering slightly. "The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl."

"No!" Claire squealed again hiding behind her doll.

"She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as she could.

A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard her shout and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.

He grabbed the wolf and chopped him in half and her Grandma jumped out"

"Yay" Claire giggled happily.

""Oh Grandma, I was so scared!" said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or walk in the forest again."

"Its ok. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind woodsman to hear you!" Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat."

"Happily ever after?" Claire asked cautiously.

"Yes dear, happily ever after" Rose smiled.

"I liked that story but I didn't like the wolf" Claire said.

"I liked her big read coat and when I get home I'm gonna ask my daddy to buy me one" Shannon announced.

"I felt the story taught everyone an important lesson" John said.

The other children stared at him, rather freaked out.

"Its just a story Baldie" Sawyer said, backing away slightly.

"I liked it cause the baddy got killed at the end" Kate said "But I didn't like it when he eated the grandma" She added wrinkling her nose.

"Well she got saved in the end too" Jack smiled "So it was all happy-"

"ROAR!" Sawyer screamed cutting Jack off.

"Ahh!" Kate squealed hiding behind Jack.

"I'm a big bad wolf" Sawyer announced happily smirking "You can be Little Red Riding Hood if you want Freckles" He said to Kate kindly "And you can be the Grandma Jacko" He added smirking.

"I want to be the Woodcutter!" Jack complained "Cause he's the hero"

"Ok, ok" Sawyer said.

"Ill be the Grandma" Claire offered "Look after Aaron Charlie" She said putting the doll in Charlie's arms "Keep him safe!"

"I will" He said sitting down as carefully as he could with the doll in his arms.

"Ok" Jack said, clearly organising everyone "Kate you gotta walk down here" He said pointing to an imaginary path on the floor "And then Sawyer will see you and then he will eat Claire-"

"I don't want to get eated!" Claire said nervously, she didn't want to be the grandmother anymore.

"Don't worry Claire you wont really get eated" Jack said kindly.

"Oh ok" She replied smiling again.

"Good lets start" Jack said.

Kate walked across the floor and Sawyer jumped out behind her.

"Hey Freckles" He grinned.

"Its Little Red Riding Hood not Freckles!" She whispered.

"Oh yeah, hey Little Red Riding Hood, what are you doing out here?" He said.

"Going to my Grandmas" She said.

"Can I come?" Sawyer asked.

"No that's not it! Your meant to run there yourself!" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Oh ok" Sawyer said and raced across to where Claire had sat down.

"ROAR! I'm going to eat you!" He shouted in her face.

Claire was definitely sure she didn't like this game anymore and ran back to Charlie and Aaron.

Sawyer grinned happily and sat himself in Claire's chair.

Kate then came and knocked on the 'door'.

"Hello Grandma" She said.

"Hello Little Red Riding Hood" Sawyer said in a squeaky voice that made Kate giggle.

"What?" He growled defensively.

"You sound funny" She giggled.

"I was _tryin_ ta be the grandma" He mumbled.

"Well your not very good at it" She smirked.

"Yeah I'm better at being… the big bad wolf" He grinned evilly and started to chase her.

Kate screamed and ran around in circles with Sawyer chasing her.

"Ill save you!" Jack shouted and joined in the chase.

Suddenly Sawyer turned round.

"ROAR!" He shouted at Jack and began to 'eat' him.

"What are you doing?" Jack shouted.

"Eating you" Sawyer said simply.

"Your not meant to eat me!" Jack complained "I'm the woodcutter, that's not how the story goes!"

"But its how my story goes" Sawyer said before turning to Kate and grinning "Guess this means I can eat you now Freckles"

"No!" She shouted "You gotta catch me first!" She teased.

Sawyer chased her around the room and finally caught her, he tickled her until she was shrieking and then pretended to bite her.

"Hey Freckles" Sawyer said after he had let her go and she was walking back to the other children.

"Yeah?" She said.

"You taste like strawberries" He smirked.

* * *

**_I really love writing this fic I love writing the little cutie losties and I hope you like reading about them too :)_**

**_Any ideas for things our little losties could do? Just let me know:)_**


	5. Naps & Newbies

**Thanks so much everyone for the reviews:)**

**Sorry this one is a shorter chap, but I wanted to add two new charcters into the class, so its a quick intorduction for them this chap!**

* * *

"Children!" Rose shouted as she looked at her watch, the new children would be arriving soon and the children still hadn't had their naps, she pulled out several coloured sleeping bags which the children could sleep in and put them on the floor in front of her "Please could you all come and get a sleeping bag, its nap time"

There was a murmur of disappointment from the children as they were having too much fun playing games to want to nap, but most of them cheered up when they saw all the brightly coloured bag.

Jack picked two sleeping bags up and gave one to Kate who was heading for the pile herself.

"Here" He said handing it too her "I got you one"

"Thanks" Kate said, smiling at the colour, it was blue "That's my favourite"

"Lets go find somewhere before everyone else takes all the space" Jack suggested and Kate nodded and followed him, they lay their sleeping bags near to each other and got inside.

Most people had gotten a sleeping bag and were now settling down, apart from Claire and Sawyer, sensing that Claire would be the easiest to deal with, Rose headed over to her.

"Are you ok Claire?" She asked kindly.

"I cant take a nap right now, there's nowhere for Aaron to go" She said worriedly, clutching her doll close.

"I think Aarons tired too do you?" Rose humoured her as Claire nodded "Do you want me to show you somewhere he can sleep while you do?"

"Yes please" Claire nodded.

Rose led them over to a corner where there was a doll sized play crib and pulled it out.

"Here" Rose said showing it to Claire "You can put Aaron in here and he can get his nap too"

"Ok" Claire said, carefully putting Aaron inside the crib then kissing his forehead, Rose smiled at the gesture.

"Now are you going to have your nap?" Rose asked.

Claire nodded and hurried off to get into a sleeping bag of her own.

Rose now headed over to Sawyer.

"Why aren't you having your nap James?" She asked him.

"Cause I don't wanna" He replied.

"Im afraid you have to" Rose chuckled slightly "That's the rules"

"I don't like rules" Sawyer said "I aint sleepy"

"Well how about you just get into a sleeping bag and sit for a while then?" Rose coaxed gently.

Sawyer seemed to find this idea acceptable and took a sleeping bag, looking around for a space. He noticed that there was only one real space, and that was next to where Kate and Jack were sleeping near to each other, he didn't want to sleep over there. Sawyer noticed that when he looked at Kate and Jack sleeping near to each other he got a funny feeling in his tummy that he didn't like at all, so he headed off to a separate corner of the room where he could be all on his own.

* * *

An hour later the children had just packed all the sleeping bags away and again when there was a tap at the door. 

Rose opened it to find the Principal Bernard with two new children.

"Afternoon Rose" he smiled stepping inside and nodding at the two children to follow him.

"Your on time as always Sir" Rose noted with a smile.

"Please Rose, we've worked here together for nearly 20 years… I think you can call me Bernard"

"Ok Bernard" Rose blushed slightly "So who are my lovely new students?"

"This is Juliet and Ben" He smiled, before leaning down to the children "Now this is your new class ok?"

They both nodded to show they understood and Bernard stood up again "Right Ill have to be off now, I can leave these two with you?"

"Yes of course Si- Bernard" Rose corrected herself with a smile.

"Class!" Rose shouted.

The children turned round to look at her and noted the two new children with interest.

"Whos them?" Charlie shouted.

"These children are the two new members of your class" Rose smiled "Ill let them introduce themselves"

A girl with long blond hair, and Jack noted, a pretty face stepped forward and smiled at the group "Im Juliet"

Then the small, weedy looking boy who wore round glasses and had a tuft of brown hair stepped forward "Im Ben"

"Ok so Im sure everyone will fit right in" Rose said "You will be friends in no time"

Juliet and Ben joined the group and the children started to talk again.

Juliet walked up to Jack who she had noticed had been looking at her ever since she said her name.

"Im Juliet" She said again when she reached him.

"I know" Jack smiled "Im Jack"

"Hi Jack" She smiled.

"I know it must be scary to be new" Jack said kindly "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure" Juliet replied with a smile.

Kate watched the new girl and Jack smile and talk together and wrinkled her nose, she didn't like this new girl very much.

"Hello" Locke said as the new boy, Ben, walked towards him.

"Hello" Ben replied "My name is Benjamin Linus"

"Im John Locke" John replied.

"What do you do around here?" Ben asked him.

"I sit" Locke replied vacantly "And think about things"

"Do you make plans?" Ben asked.

"What sort of plans?" Locke asked.

"Evil plans" He answered with a smile.

"No I am not an evil boy" Locke replied.

"Oh" Ben said simply and walked off, he was going to find Juliet, she liked making plans with him.

* * *

**Ok, so we've got Juliet and Ben here now, is that ok, does it work?**

**A few people have mentioned how Locke freaks them out, haha, he would freak me out but I love writing him :)**

**So, next up we've got snack time!**

**Leave me a review?**


End file.
